When carrying out a shift operation in a semi-automatic gearshift transmission in which an interlocking shift element is involved, and when carrying out a shift involving an interlocking shift element connected between two transmissions, tooth-on-tooth positions can occur which prevent engaging the interlocking shift element.
To carry out a shift operation with an interlocking shift element, tooth-on-tooth positions of this type have to be resolved. Appropriate actuators serve to release such tooth-on-tooth positions.
From DE 10 2006 046 605 A1 a method is known for releasing a tooth-on-tooth position of an interlocking shift element in a transmission; according to this prior art the tooth-on-tooth position can be released using a drive clutch or a transmission brake.
From DE 10 2006 058 981 A1 a method is known for releasing a tooth-on-tooth position of a shift element located between two transmissions; according to this prior art as well, with the help of an actuator an input shaft or a driveshaft of a downstream transmission can be rotated to release the tooth-on-tooth position.
To ensure the greatest possible shifting comfort, tooth-on-tooth positions have to be released as soon as possible in order to keep shifting times as short as possible. With the methods known from the prior art for releasing a tooth-on-tooth position, however, it can sometimes happen that a so-termed synchronous speed window for a drive-side or input-side rotational speed of the interlocking shift element concerned is departed from, and it then becomes necessary to interrupt the process of shifting and, first resynchronizing it anew before attempting it again. This results in long shifting times which have a negative influence on shifting comfort.
A method is therefore needed for releasing a tooth-on-tooth position at an interlocking shift element, with the help of which short shifting times and therefore a high level of shifting comfort can be ensured.